Fluids such as body lotions and oils are commonly applied to the human skin to address dry skin problems, eczema and other skin disorders. These lotions are typically stored in containers at ambient air temperature and are applied to the body by means such as squirt bottles and hand pump dispensing apparatus. These lotion dispensers unfortunately produce the lotions at temperatures well below the normal skin temperature of the human body (i.e., somewhat less than 98.6.degree.). Not only is the application of body lotions at cool temperatures uncomfortable for infants, the elderly and the general user, the cooler temperatures prevent the lotion from adequately penetrating the pores of the skin since the cool temperature makes the skin pores constrict rather than open up to receive the body lotions.
Although attempts have been made to heat fluids prior to this application, these devices generally heat the fluids in mass in a bulk storage container. Over time, this process resulted in separation and breakdown of the natural composition of the body lotions or fluids, thus reducing their effectiveness. For example, the paraffins in some lotions tend to break down when heated to temperatures above 110.degree. F. for extended periods of time. Further, the continual heating and cooling of the lotion causes a coagulation of the non-volatile components when the solvents evaporate which over time can clog the pumping or dispensing mechanism, as well as destroy a larger portion of the lotion, which is expensive. Additionally, the amount of time required to heat larger containers of body lotions is not practical for a user which prefers the lotion to be heated in a matter of minutes or seconds. Leaving lotion heated for extended periods of time can also cause bacteria, algae and other undesired microorganisms to grow in the lotion.
In addition to heating the bulk storage container, some have also applied heat to a dispensing tube of commercial pumps. Fluid in the dispensing tube can cool between uses, so heat is applied to this tube to avoid cooling. However, heating a small portion of the fluid can evaporate the solvent components in the fluid which makes the remaining fluid more viscous. Maintaining a desired viscosity is important to avoid potential clogging of the dispensing tube and/or otherwise ruining the fluid. The heat is applied to the storage container and dispensing tube continually. However, applying heat continually consumes costly energy and is impractical for a consumer unit which may only be required infrequently.